geoniumfandomcom-20200213-history
The House Of Terre/Terre Dynesty
In The Beginning... The Terre Dynasty Was Founded By MemeMapping on the 2nd day of Geonium along with the founding of the Imperium Romanium. The Rise Of The 1st Roman Empire The 1st Empire of Rome was Founded on the 2nd Day Of Geonium. Under a campaign of aggressive Recruitment and Expansion and by the end of the week dominated the Mediterranean. obtaining notible members like Fishy and Eagle. Fishy being the greatest builder at the time who built many great cities such as Rome. General Eagle led the roman army to victory against all enemies The Great War This is possibly one of Geoniums greatest wars and most defining. Korea had annexed Albania. Sri Lanka, seeing a chance, Swiped it right up. Albania became a colony again. Rome followed suit. but Korea got back on, got triggered. and declared war on rome under teh false casis belli of stealing there puppet. the 4 man Underdog Rome was facing the 10 man and 1st Great empire Korea. Its said that in the waters of the Adriatic and The Boot heel of Italy, the Legion in death still fight on against romes emimies that dare step foot on the sacred land of there fallen. Rome Lost the Battle and Korea was forcefully dissolved. United Factions The United Factions Of Geonium was a United Front against colenia and reach its peak fighting power under the Colenian Invasion Force. The organization was a council of geonians that voted on issues concerning the server. enforcing rules like "before stealing land you must declare war" and "You must justify any declarations of war" the organization was essentially led by Meme as said in "PLEASE MEME, YOUR PRACTICALLY LEADER!" -White The Colenian Invasion Force the Colenian Invasion Force was a Military for Geonium to Fight back against Colenia and Led a Full On Incursion into Colenia. the organization was devolved with the 1st reset. The 2nd Roman Empire The 2nd roman empire was much a continuation of the 1st. the only really special thing about this empire was that it was able to go toe to toe the 2 ABBOSE empires of Norvegia and Nippon and that it was Communist for some of its life cycle. The 3rd Roman Empire The 3rd Roman Empire was the Last Of the 1st 3 Terre ruled Roman Empires and was the greatest. This was after half of Geonium left for colenia. and Rome finally gave in and Joined the ranks of the Abbose Empires. This was, substantially, the largest roman empire so far, Stretching from Brest to Kuwait, this empire was absolutely massive. this empire ended up taking down Nippon. and in the end fell to the only play the abbosed more than meme, a player that everyone ignored abbose and even condoned it still to this day, Danyee/Chqnce/NoTrees The 2nd Reich with rome in ruins, the terre dynasty Retreated to Rhinetown and founded the 2nd Reich and conqered most o europe in 3 days. then a tratior sold them out to USA around the time meme quit and the 4th reich was no more.... ...And now to near the Present. Impostor Rome/Byzantium/4th Roman Empire Never having the crown of the Roman Emperor, Byzantines had absolutely no right to call themselves a roman empire. as such this complicates the modern Rome's name 5th (actually 4th) Roman Empire The Terre Emperor Dew I gathered 500 Legion for a full on battle with japan for Rome. but, diplomacy worked and Rome was accepted into the Axis a few days later. this Rome Conquered the Nordics and Secured Britain and Surpassed the 1st roman empire in Pure Memberage After Uniting With Greece. This Empire Killed Nordia and Lyrii and is poised to kill another Danyee Empire once again. under the Emperor Rome Grows Ever Closer to its Climax....